Memories Without Tears
by iWriter42
Summary: Mrs Frederic is the only agent left at Warehouse 12 and about to become head of Warehouse 13.


**This is a (long) one-shot about Mrs. Frederic When she was younger and when she became head of Warehouse 13. Enjoy! **

"Irene? Irene?" I heard Paul's voice calling me. "Where were you last night? I had no one to dance with." I forgot. Our date. I was called by Agent Williams to collect an artifact."I'm dreadfully sorry Paul. An emergency at work." I said. But soon enough I would have to tell him the truth about me. That I was an agent at Warehouse 12."Paul, will you forgive me?" I asked. I loved him, I really did. It's just so complicated. "It's alright." He answered with his amazing smile. " Just as long as you come tonight. I have a surprise waiting for you.""Yes, I'll come. Another agent can take over at work." I lied. I'd try to come but I'm the only agent at Warehouse 12 Besides Agent Williams and Mr. Davis, the head. Soon there would be a Warehouse 13 in America and either Williams or myself would have to take over as head. Later I was at the town square waiting for Paul. I wondered strange things sometimes. Like now for instance I was thinking if Paul had a job like mine he had to keep secret. "Irene?" I spun around. "You look beautiful." He said, looking at my Grey dress with blue stripes. "And you look handsome." I said. "Irene Mason, may I have this dance?" He asked, holding out his hand. "Why most certainly yes, Paul Frederic." I answered. We danced for seven songs before I asked for a rest. "Come with me." He said, taking me to the edge of the lake, the ripples shining in the moonlight. "I asked to sit down!" I said, as we were still walking by the lake. Finally he stopped and stood in front of me. "Irene Mason," He said as he knelt down and took my hand. "Will you be my wife?" I stood and stared in shock. He wanted me to marry him? He wanted me to marry him! "Irene?" he said, looking at me desperately. I blinked a few times. Why is he looking at me like that? Wait. . . "Yes! Paul Yes I'll marry you!" I squealed as he slipped the silver ring onto my finger. "Are you sure, love?" He asked. "You took a few minutes to say yes. Oh, silly me. You were probably lost in thought, were you?" "Yes I was." I admitted. "I'm quite sorry. But yes I am sure. There's just one thing I must tell you." He was my one. I had to tell him. "And what is that?" He asked. "It's my work. I work at a government agency that collects dangerous artifacts and stores them in a Warehouse." I looked down, ashamed. What if he changed his mind? What if he didn't? What if he knew he wanted to marry me but wasn't sure about the future? What if. . . He lifted my chin up. "Irene, I will always love you." And right there and then he kissed me. He wasn't mad. He's not mad at me! But what if he is and he doesn't want to show it? "For goodness sake stop worrying and thinking of every single horrible possibility and _relax_ for once." He said to me. Perhaps he's right. I do have that tendency. But doesn't every eighteen year old girl? I don't care. We kissed again.

A few months later we were married. I was Irene Frederic. Paul knew more about the warehouse and the dangers of the artifacts. I moved into his house, and we lived there happily together. Months after that I had a baby boy, and named him Matthew. Life was good.

When Matthew was four months old Mr. Davis came. "Irene, You have to come urgently." "Why?" I asked. "What's the matter?" "Agent Williams is dead." He answered solemnly. I began to cry. How would the warehouse survive with one agent? "And the Warehouse is shutting down soon. You have to come with me." I knew what would happen. I would be the new head of Warehouse 13 in America. "I'm not ready!" I screamed. "I can't do this!" "You have to now COME HERE." I followed him to the warehouse, where the doctor stood with a green ribbon. "Irene, Come here." He said, much more gently that Mr. Davis had. He wrapped the ribbon around my hand and around Mr. Davis's. Then the transition began. I felt it in my wrist hot, hotter, still burning and it began to spread. It was painful. When all of my body was burning without mercy, My screams echoing around the rooms, The doctor removed the green ribbon. I saw Mr. Davis lying on the floor, decaying before my very eyes. "When you reach sixty years your body stops ageing." He said. "Take a ship to America. A wagon will take you to the location of Warehouse 13." The doctor said. "Can Paul and Matthew come as well?" I pleaded. "Yes. They can." He said. "Goodbye, Mrs. Frederic."

Finally Paul and I made it to The new Warehouse. I stared at it. It was big and cold and metal. There was an odd feeling about it. But there was about everything since Matthew died of sickness. I wept at every thought and memory of him. Paul comforted me. I walked inside. I stared at the hugeness of it. It was empty. "Mrs. Frederic?" A voice called me. "Your new agents." A man appeared with several agents. "I've explained everything to them." "Thank you." I said softly.

Years and years went by. Paul died at the age of sixty three and I was truly alone. Agents came then died. Over a hundred years passed like this. I all but died of this boredom, and lost my tendency to daydream. The only thing that I did that was slightly fun was teleport with the aid of an artifact. I thought of Paul every day. I remembered our dance and our engagement. I remembered Matthew and the few short months I spent with him. I remembered but did not cry anymore. I never did. Every agent I recruited died shortly after. My life was a boring cycle. I waited for the day the Warehouse doctor would come to me with an agent and a green ribbon. I waited for the day I would be free from all this. The day I would be with Paul and Matthew again.

**R&R everybody!**


End file.
